Air Control/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już sto drugim odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Jak wiadomo, z roku na rok, Steam wypluwa coraz to więcej produkcji, pobijając jednocześnie kolejne rekordy. Niestety, owa ilość nie idzie w jakość, dzięki czemu nasze twarze co i rusz są obrzucane wszelką maścią gówna. I to w aż trzech kategoriach. Prócz samych tworów, które zostają wprowadzone bezpośrednio na tę platformę, mamy również i ogromne odkopy od mniejszych lub większych wydawców, które powinny dalej gnić sześć metrów pod ziemią, takie jak BroderZone od rosyjskiego ones, Marine Sharpshooter 2 od Jarhed Games, czy nawet, o zgrozo, traktory puchar sołtysa od stylden. Oraz wreszcie gry, które otrzymały zielone światło od samych graczy w ramach usługi green light, które to zazwyczaj dostają się przez nietypowe koncepty, wykonanie, bądź za bycie koszmarnymi spierdolinami. I w związku z tym, że w poprzednim odcinku zająłem się najgorszą strzelanką w jaką grałem, a w setnym przedarłem się przez największy syf z jakim miałem do czynienia, dzisiaj postanowiłem wziąć na tapetę produkt z tego ostatniego gatunku, i ocenić największy parujący stolec jaki kiedykolwiek trafił na łamy dystrybucji cyfrowej. Tak więc bez zbędnego przeciągania, zapraszam do oglądania. Gra Air Control trafiła na serwis cyfrowym Steam, dnia dwudziestego trzeciego maja 2014 roku, a wyprodukowana została przez nieznane dotąd studio Killjoy games. Aż posoki ironii leją się od tej nazwy z ekranu. Sam twór jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, dostał się dzięki aprobacie graczy w sekcji green light, która była najwyraźniej tak wysoka, że twór ten wkrótce trafił na główną Steama. Sam do końca nie mogę uwierzyć w to, kto mógł o zdrowych zmysłach pod tym oddać pozytywny głos, ale przypuśćmy, że mogła być to paproć, pies czy niedomagająca prababcia autora tego dzieła. Bo aż nie chce mi się wierzyć, żeby więcej niż jeden człowiek stworzył ten czarci pomiot. Co ciekawe jednak, gdy wejdziemy na samą witrynę produkcji, w przeciwieństwie do innych produktów którym udało się dzięki greenlightowi, Air Control nie ma wzmianki o tym, że w ogóle przez ten proces przeszedł, a samo przekierowanie na stronę z zapowiedzią kończy się błędem 404. Co więcej, sam tytuł dostępny wcześniej na Desurze, nadal jest w wersji alfa i to za bajońskie 8 euro. Jednakże samą wisienką na tym gównianym torcie, jest zachowanie samego twórcy, przy którym to dyrektora Tim 6, wygląda na arcydżentelmeńskie. Jakakolwiek forma krytyki na forum tej gry jest albo usuwana wraz z zablokowaniem osoby wstawiającej negatywny komentarz, albo odpowiadana zarzuceniem, że komputer użytkownika nie jest w stanie udźwignąć graficznych wodotrysków programu. Już widać, że będzie grubo. Ale zanim przejdziemy do meritum, sprawdźmy, czy ktokolwiek odważył się zrecenzować to gówno. Jedyną recenzją dostępną w sieci, jest ta od Game spot. Produkt dostał od tego serwisu pełne jeden koma 0 na 10! I jeśli to wam doszczętnie nie zamroziło krwi w żyłach, była to trzecia w historii tego portalu gra, po Ride to Hell Retribution oraz Big Rigs Over The Road Racing, która otrzymała tę notę. Czas więc się przekonać, jak wielkich rozmiarów są to growe fekalie. Gdy tylko uda nam się odpalić te niesamowite arcydzieło, naszym oczom ukazuje się, w imieniu wszystkiego co jest święte, co to do jasnej kurwy ma znaczyć? Samolot, który znalazł się jakimś trafem na dnie oceanu, pląsające ryby, które podczas skręcania przesuwają się całym ciałem, jakieś skały, które czasem nawet nie dotykają powierzchni oraz utwór muzyczny, który swoją stokowością może prędko doprowadzić do stanów lękowych. Istnie nieprawdopodobna katastrofa, jak zresztą reszta tego tworu. Prócz tego mamy jeszcze same logo produktu, które jest po prostu trójwymiarowym modelem białej losowej czcionki, oraz samą kamerę która jest scalona z kursorem. I wierzcie mi, ten zabieg posłuży nam przez całą tą jebaną grę. Poza tym, mamy też opcje. I tylko kurwa zgadnijcie co nasi twórcy dali nam w ekranie tytułowym do ustawienia. Mamy tryb dla graczy niedzielnych oraz jego drugą część, część symulacyjną nastawioną prawdopodobnie dla bardziej hardkorowych użytkowników, tryb killjoy, oraz tajemniczo brzmiący Coming Sun, który jakimś cudem ma tu miejsce, mimo rzekomej kompletności samej produkcji. I aż kurwa sram po gaciach ze strachu co mogliby tu jeszcze umieścić. Oczywiście jak na tytuł na silniku juniti, dokładniejsze ustawienia włącznie z rozdzielczością znajdziemy jedynie w okienku po odpaleniu rozgrywki. Cudownie. I o co w tej grze w ogóle chodzi, zapewne wielu z Was zaszło w głowę. I będąc całkowicie szczerym, nie mam absolutnie żadnego, i to nawet kurwa najmniejszego pojęcia co tu się właściwie dzieje. Bowiem nie mamy tu do czynienia z jednym modelem rozgrywki, który uświadczymy przez całą produkcję, lecz z nieumiejętnie zmieszaną hybrydą kilkudziesięciu różnych gatunków, z których każdy na swój sposób jest tak spierdolony po całości, że jest to wręcz niewiarygodne. Air Control właściwie składa się głównie z małych etapów trwających mniej niż minutę, z których każdy ma zupełnie inną mechanikę, inny sposób rozgrywki, i zarazem kolejny bicz gówna strzelany prosto w nasze twarze i doprowadzający do wrzenia. Dlatego jedynym sposobem by pokazać wam ogrom zawartego gnoju w kategorii rozgrywki, i w ogóle całego tego szmelcu, to opisanie każdego jednego trybu od początku do końca. Tak więc zapnijcie pasy, przygotujcie torbę na wymioty oraz wiadro pop cornu, bo czas na sporą przeprawę przez najprawdziwsze growe zatwardzenie. Zacznijmy więc mod od pierwszego trybu z brzegu, czyli części dla graczy casualowych. Niemalże w sekundzie od naciśnięcia przycisku, zostajemy przeniesieni do jakiejś czeluści, gdzie trzy postaci , będące najwyraźniej liderami linii lotniczych, siedzą wokół ogniska na krzesłach wyjętych niczym z tawerny. Mamy pilota z wytrzeszczem i niepokojącym rozstawem ramion, zombiaka z rozerwanym odzieniem który przenika przez stołek, oraz krasnoluda targającego różnego rodzaju uzbrojenia, który najpewniej zajebał maskę od kobiety kot. Wszystko jest oblane wykwintną pracą kamery, napisami pojawiającymi się co kilka sekund streszczających fabułę oraz sentencją, du ju noł łot daz it min, która zapisze się złotymi zgłoskami w dziejach gier komputerowych. Już od początku czuć, jakim wielkim i parującym worem gówna z mezozoiku ten produkt jest. Tak czy siak, z cutscenki dowiadujemy się, że podczas tego spotkania, pomiędzy tymi trzema jegomościami wybuchła wojna. Jakie jest więc nasze zadanie w tej epickiej przygodzie? Oczywiście wejście w skórę stewardessy i zapierdalanie ze strawą dla pasażerów. Tak jest kurwa. Zero wzmianki o tym co zdarzyło się kilka sekund temu. Ale spokojnie, takie sytuacje to tutaj chleb powszedni. Tak czy siak, gdy tylko wcielimy się w naszą kelnerkę, musimy przejść przez cały lewitujący kontener, by trafić do ogromnego czerwony wykrzyknika, który gdy tylko w niego przenikniemy, daje nam kolejne zlecenia. Naszym pierwszym celem jest przyniesienie kofy do pierwszego podróżnego. I jeśli jeszcze nie przerazili was niemrugający pasażerowie wpatrujący się swym wzrokiem we wnętrze waszej duszy, wielki czerwony symbol dający wam wytyczne, oraz sama myśl, że ta gra jest na Steamie, za bagatela 6 euro, spokojnie, wstrzymajcie konie, bo to dopiero początek waszych koszmarów. Następnie po kolejnym podejściu do wykrzyknika, dostajemy polecenie udania się do lodówki po żywność i jej późniejszego rozdania pierwszym napotkanym osobnikom na początku, poprzez wejście do zielonych pól. Jedyny problem jest w tym, że detekcja kolizji jest tak spierdolona, że czasem możemy wejść na dwie postacie naraz, co skutkuje całkowicie pogmatwanym bełkotem z którego nic nie wynika. Gdy już wszystkim rozdamy wszelkie dobra, od pierwszego lepszego jegomościa otrzymujemy tysiąc punktów sukcesu, które w mgnieniu oka dają nam wybór pomiędzy krasnoludami a zombiakami. Tak kurwa, nie dość, że punkty powodzenia dały nam dobór, to jeszcze pomiędzy gnomami a żywymi trupami. Po wybraniu jednej z dwóch grup dane będzie nam z nimi pomówić. U krasnali, gdzie zresztą ściany bunkra zamieniają się w kamień, możemy porozmawiać z samym pierdusem, delektując się wyśmienitymi dialogami, a u nieumartych, tym razem w pokrytym czerwienią pomieszczeniu, uciąć sobie pogawędkę z, także kowalem. Parę rozmów i punktów iq mniej później, trafiamy do tego samego aeroplanu, tyle że z dorobionym piętrem, a tym razem naszym obowiązkiem jest znalezienie terrorysty, który okazuje się być zombiakiem. Co ciekawe, gdy już do niego podejdziemy i zaczniemy konwersację, ten będzie próbował przekupić nas sławą, kobietami czy pieniędzmi, wmówi nam że jest różowym koniem, i po rzuceniu mięsem powie po prostu, kola. Gdy jednak potwierdzimy jego zamówienie on znika, a po wróceniu do lodówki czeka na nas wykrzyknik, który każe nam posprzątać cały maszynę z identycznie wręcz wyglądających worków na śmieci. Po tym niebywałym wyczynie dane nam będzie oglądać kolejną cut scenkę na silniku gry. Tym razem obserwujemy pilota siedzącego na ławce wraz z jakimś Japońcem wyrwanym prosto z dynasty warriors, który pyta ów delikwenta co oni planują. Ów samuraj odpowiada, że nie wie, i wtem zostajemy przerzuceni do szarego ekranu ze znajomą maksymą i odnośnikiem do kolejnego miejsca, w którym mierzymy się z terrorystą. Co ciekawe, by zgładzić jedynego napastnika na całym jebanym samolocie, potrzebujemy wziąć karabin maszynowe i jeszcze trzy pasy amunicji. Gdy już zamachowiec umrze, to znaczy wybuchnie, możemy przejść do kolejnego etapu w którym, tak jest, znowu musimy zgładzić kolejnego najeźdźca, tym razem przy towarzystwie lewitujących kul zdrowia rodem z kłejka trzy. Po kolejnej prawie że identycznej przeprawie z ciemiężycielem, musimy przy pomocy mega spida, przebiec przez całego tego tanka, który jest identyczny jak reszta. Po tej wyjątkowo szybkiej rundzie, mamy za zadanie zlikwidować kolejnego najeźdźcę, który ukrył się na drugim piętrze. Po tej jakże stymulującej batalii i wniknięciu w tym razem szary przycisk, przenosimy się do pustyni w którą najwyraźniej nasz nieoceniony awiator się wehikułem wpierdolił. Tak czy siak dzierżymy po raz kolejny naszą broń, zabijamy kogo popadnie, a dokładnie mówiąc tego samego oprawcę co zawsze, i dostajemy się do awionetki. I właściwie po tym moja przygoda z tym modem się zakończyła, bo bez względu jak mocno wduszam przycisk i gdziekolwiek jadę, nagle ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki znika nasz minisamolot z ekranu wraz z całą mapą, a w liczniku dystansu do pokonania wyświetla się en a en, czyli w gruncie rzeczy nie liczbę. Mój mózg chyba doznał kastracji. A jeśli myśleliście, że to było najgorsze, to mam dla Was złe wieści. Otóż im dalej przejdziemy, tym w większe szambo się zapuszczamy, więc bez ceregieli, przejdźmy do drugiej części. I tylko zgadnijcie, kurwa zgadnijcie, co nam się pojawia w momencie naciśnięcia tego przycisku. *demonstracja* Nie regulujcie odbiorników, nie przecierajcie oczu ze zdumienia, to naprawdę jest podróbka flapy Bird. I może nie miałbym z tym problemów, gdyby nie fakt, że to nie wyszło w obrzeżach piwnicy wujka Stasia, tylko na kurwa Steamie, za niecałe 25 złociszy. Mało tego, same te wystające bolce kończą się po prostu narysowaną kreską, pod którą znajduje się jeszcze jedna, tyle że cieńsza i ciemniejsza, a gdy grę zostawimy samą, nasz ptak będzie ciągle spadał w nieskończoność. Co twórca myślał gdy to wypuszczał na chuj miłosierny? Po kliknięciu przycisku next, trafiamy do sekcji najwyraźniej dla lekarzy, gdzie wita nas tabliczka z procedurą co należy zrobić gdy nagle zniknie kursor z naszego ekranu. Zawsze takie subtelne informacje witam z otwartymi ramionami. Po przejściu przez stos serc, kości i mózgów, które ni groma nie pasują do organów modeli ludzkiego gatunku, trafiamy na kolejną potyczkę z nieszczęśnikiem w czerwonej koszulce, lecz tym razem mając w posiadaniu już pistolet. Oczywiście nasz wizjoner i istny mistrz kodu postanowił, że dla zniwelowania powtarzalności, umieści typa tuż pod naszą postacią. I chyba najwyraźniej zrobił to dlatego, by w późniejszych zgonach obserwować jego talent akrobatyczny, wywijając nogami dosłownie w powietrzu. W następnej kolejności przenosimy się do kabiny pilota, gdzie naszym zadaniem będzie kliknięcie w przycisk, który jest podświetlony na czerwony. Po tym spektakularnym wydarzeniu teleportujemy się do kolejnego stalowego ptaka, który właśnie startuje. Dowiadujemy się wówczas, że gdy stoimy w korytarzu podczas wznoszenia, co kilka sekund nasza łepetyna jest wbijana w sufit bez konkretnego powodu. Potem po pojawieniu się kolejnego klona trzepoczącego samolotu, lecz tym razem z innym tłem, przechodzimy do kolejnego pudła, lecz tym razem tuż przed zasłoną, za którą znajduje się tablica z napisem AAAA. Nie wiem czy to miało symulować krzyk agonii resztek receptorów mózgowych grającego, czy też sam projektant po prostu odleciał. Tak czy siak, po zobaczeniu owego szyldu kierujemy się w stronę pilota, lecz przed samym wejściem do kokpitu stoją futurystyczne drzwi podpięte do równie futurystycznego mechanizmu z cyfrową numeryczną klawiaturą. I tylko zgadnijcie jaki kod musimy tu wpisać. Jeden jeden jeden jeden. Czy to jest na poważnie? Ta zagadka to nawet nie był poziom przedszkola, to był kurwa żłobek. Gdy wpiszemy dany pin i wejdziemy do pomieszczenia lotnika, nagle lądujemy do jakiejś szarej równiny, gdzie naszym zadaniem jest znalezienie przyczyny spadnięcia samolotu… tak jest, spadnięcia. Wszędzie czerwona jucha, samolot zamienił się w przenikające w siebie jednolite ścianki, a przed pewnym pomieszczeniem strzeże nas znana z poprzedniego poziomu maszyna. Oczywiście szyfr jest ten sam, ale za otwartymi drzwiami czeka na nas karabin maszynowy, po którym wzięciu przenosimy się do kolejnej planszy. Więc to spluwa spowodowała całe to zajście? Jak nie trudno się domyśleć, gdy tylko wejdziemy w model giwery, przenosimy się do wyrwanej z korzeniami miejscówki z przeciwnikiem z części pierwszej, a potem do kolejnej podróbki komórkowego hitu. Widać, że nawet sam kreator miał na tę grę wyjebane. Po opuszczeniu tej rundy mamy kat scenkę, która przenosi nas przez szkielet miasta dystopijnej przyszłości? Czy ta produkcja jest głębsza niż się nam wydaje? Oczywiście, że nie, gdyż po tym niespodziewanym klipie, przenosimy się znowu do naszego płatowca, gdzie tym razem pozbyto się dachu, a nad głową wisi nam statek kosmiczny wydzielający zielony promień, po którym dotknięciu przerzucamy się na spodek. I… Zaraz, zaraz. Czy naprawdę ja to widzę? Nie mogę uwierzyć na własne oczy. Czy wreszcie przegrzebując się przez te tony gówna dotarłem do czegoś przyzwoitego? Oczywiście gówno prawda, gdyż to był jedynie etap bonusowy, bo gdy już dotrzemy do wyjścia z latającego talerza, zostajemy przerzuceni już do normalnego latadła, gdzie czyha na nas, a jakże, kolejny agresor do ubicia, po czym trafiamy do kolejnego stalowego ptaka, gdzie za zasłoną czai się matryca z napisem A B C D, a następnie trafiamy do kolejnego horyzontu, ze skaczącym samolotem. W tym momencie myślałem, że produkcja już mnie całkowicie robi w chuja i się najzwyczajniej w świecie pętli. Ale, cóż to było za zaskoczenie, gdzie po kolejnym flappy plain oraz etapie z organami na którym zaczęliśmy, nagle wszyscy doktorzy zamienili się w szkielety, a ich organy powoli wylatywały z ich kości. Czyżbym trafił do krańca piekieł? Po przejściu jednak do kolejnego etapu, nagle znajdujemy się w aeroplanie przewożącym zwierzęta? Tak czy siak przebijając się przez słonie, nosorożce oraz zebry, napotykamy szary przycisk, który zleca nam danie kawałka mięsa dla lwa lecącego w pierwszej klasie. Gdy dostarczymy mu żarcia ten na nas zaryczy i każe nam pójść do miejsca zbierania questów, tylko dlatego, by szary znak zesłał znikąd śmieciowe torby do zebrania. Po kolejnej batalii z terrorystą, widać nie oszczędzano się na kombinacji kontrol Ce kontrol fał, stoimy za sterami big riga na lotnisku, a naszym celem jest dojechanie do zielonego pola przed danym samolotem. Naturalnie sama kamera jak na etap samochodowy jest ustawiona z boku, a sam aeroplan został położony za naszą tirówką, no bo jakże by inaczej. Po wejściu w zielony obszar powracamy do maszyny, gdzie tym razem jest wszędzie zalewana woda. Kolejna tabliczka z informacjami bredzi jak potłuczona o kontrolkach broni, oraz o tym, że by ominąć ten poziom należy kliknąć myszką na drzwi. Niestety to nie pomaga i jedynym sposobem na przejście tego levela, jest najzwyczajniej w świecie przeczekanie aż cały samolot zapełni się wodą wraz z pasażerami, którzy nawet nie drgną widząc ciecz wzrastającą do poziomu ich głów. Gdy już zatopimy cały personel udajemy się do kolejnego pojazdu, lecz tym razem bez jakiejkolwiek fizyki, jak i samych gapowiczów, przez co przypadkowe wejście w kilka siedzisk może spowodować spowolnienie gry nawet do dwóch klatek na sekundę. W dalszym ciągu czekają na nas fotele już płonące, które na naszej stewardesie nie robią wrażenia, kolejny nadwyżkowy etap w prywatnych lotach, gdzie najwyraźniej są stoły, komody i nawet lampy, i wreszcie spotkanie z awionetką, lecz tym razem na lodowisku. Oczywiście, ta runda mi poszła równie świetnie jak ta ostatnia z części pierwszej. Jednak wbrew pozorom, to jeszcze nie koniec naszych poczynań w drugiej części trybu casualowego, gdyż wykonawca tej wiekopomnej pozycji, postanowił wepchnąć jeszcze poziomy zaginione. Dokładnie tak. Więc jakim cudem można się do nich dostać? Lepiej obwiążcie swoje krzesło dodatkową parą taśm i przyszykujcie dodatkową porcję melisy, bo to będzie naprawdę mocne. Pamiętacie może ten poziom, gdzie startowaliśmy naszym samolotem? Otóż w tym poziomie, projektakt postanowił nie nanieść kolizji na dany kokpit, i gdy wypadniemy przez niego do otchłani i zaczniemy ponownie poziom, po jego skończeniu lądujemy do zupełnie innych poziomów. Tak jest, po wypadnięciu z kabiny, która najwyraźniej w tym etapie służyła tylko za teksturę, przenosimy się do kompletnie innych światów gry. Czy to jest kurwa bonus dla wytrwałych testerów? Gdyż już się otrząśniemy z niedowierzania, będziemy mogli podziwiać kat scenkę, w której silnik nagle gaśnie, a na ekranie pojawia się napis, Air Control, zabawa dla wszystkich. Chyba nie muszę tego komentować. Tak czy inaczej po tym zajściu, teleportujemy się do opadającego już samolotu, a naszym zadaniem jest, przytelepanie się do najbliższej zielonej bryły, która pozwoli nam wyskoczyć z maszyny, oczywiście używając naszego instynktu przetrwania. Jednak później, znowu trafiamy do kolejnego samolotu, gdzie tym razem musimy będąc nawalonym jak stodoła, zidentyfikować żywego trupa wśród podróżujących. Gdy uda nam się zatrzymać podejrzanego kierujemy się do bardziej ciemnego pomieszczenia stalowego ptaka, gdzie teoretycznie powinniśmy brać udział w parodiowym szoł, lecz w praktyce musimy ominąć jedną stalową przeszkodę i pójść na koniec kolejnego kontenera. Następnie kierujemy się do dosyć nietypowego pomieszczenia, gdzie dzierżąc pistolet, musimy zestrzelić skrzynkę ukrywającą pewien napis, by przejść do zupełnie innej lokacji. Otóż po katastrofie naszego pojazdu, jako jedyny ocalały, musimy wydostać się z pustyni obfitej w burze piaskowe, oraz hełmy bractwa stali wbite w pale. Po głębszym błądzeniu, zahaczając o mnóstwo niewidzialnych ścian, wreszcie znajdujemy helikopter, na którego wsiadamy i… przenosimy się do zupełnie innej lokacji, gdzie kierujemy już lotniskowcem, a nad naszymi głowami lata maszyna, trzymająca szyld z napisem Wajs sji ti. Czy trafiliśmy do świata grand teft ałto? Czy wszelkie te palmy i piasek to jest już początek Wajs sji ti? Czy coś tu ma jakikolwiek kurwa sens? Oczywiście, że nie. Oczywiście sam model jazdy został tak okropnie zaprojektowany, jakby sam twórca się z nami droczył mówiąc, nie martw się graczu, i tak za chwilę wykurwisz w ziemię tak czy siak, i jest to tylko kwestia czasu. Ale dość. Czas zdjąć te casualowe fatałaszki i przejść na bardziej hardkorowy teren, bo oto tryb realistyczny, który zaczyna się przytrzymaniem spacji, by nasz samolot wjechał prosto na zielone pole na lotnisku. Realizm w kurwę. Po tym czeka nas nieprawdopodobnie tasiemcowy ekran ładowania, który prowadzi nas do cutscenki, w której wolnymi ujęciami kamery jest przedstawiany nasz nowy szybowiec. Co jest jednak intrygujące, to fakt iż sam dźwięk podczas tej prezentacji wydaje się być wyrwany z prawdziwych serwisów lotniczych. I to jest najprawdziwsza prawda. Jestem śmiertelnie poważny. Tylko posłuchajcie jak obraz z klipu linii lotniczych Delta zgrywa się z głosem z tej kat scenki. Następnie, po tym niebywałym pokazie kunsztu, trafimy do owej machiny i wcielamy się ponownie w stewardesę, która tym razem porusza się niczym żółw w okresie godowym zanurzony w kisielu. Zamiast dawania pożywienia pasażerom, czy też zwalczania terroryzmu serią z karabinu, w tej misji będziemy po prostu zamykać drzwi, które są zablokowane tak czy siak, wchodząc do zielonych sfer. Gdy wszystkie 6 drzwi będziemy mieć za sobą, wreszcie przenosimy się do aeroportu, by przelecieć naszym cacuszkiem z jednego miejsca do drugiego, oddalonego o 12688 jednostek. I co zaskakujące, w przeciwieństwie do awionetki, którą kierowało się niczym dziurawym poduszkowcem, do władania samolotem nie potrzebne są nawet dwie szare komórki, bowiem po wystartowaniu i wduszeniu klawisza y, który pociąga naszym latadłem jak kukłą za sznurki w górę, i wduszeniu klawisza wu dla późniejszego wyrównania, jedyne co musimy robić to trzymać spację. Oczywiście byśmy się nie nudzili podczas tej przeprawy, gdy tylko zejdziemy poniżej liczby 4000, nagle ekran się zatrzymuje, i dostajemy kolejny, minutowy pasek ładowania, tylko by pokazać kilkusekundową scenkę wyrwaną wprost sprzed drugiego levela, lecz tym razem na tle nocnego horyzontu. Po tym mamy kolejne wczytywanie, jakbyśmy nie mieli jeszcze ich dość, lecz zaraz po nim mamy za zadanie narysować jak najdokładniej symbol po lewej by odnaleźć drogę używając mapy gwiazd. Nawet producent nie stwarza pozorów, że cokolwiek tworzy tu logiczną całość. Tak czy siak, gdy odbijemy już ten znak, powracamy na ster zawieszeni w powietrzu, tym razem przy ponad dziewięciu tysiakach do celu, by zacnie dotrzeć na lotnisko i dotknąć zielonego obszaru. W następnej rundzie kierujemy już mechanikiem, który musi naprawić śmigło, lecz go na to nie stać. Dlatego więc możemy albo je naprawić i wsadzić wszystkie swoje 100 tysięcy dolarów do swej kieszeni, albo być szczerym. Po wybraniu opcji napraw, możemy podziwiać efekt pracy na swoim telewizorze, który przenosi nas znowu do środka aeroplanu, w którym jako kelnerka musimy znowu zamknąć wszystkie sześć drzwi. Przynajmniej teraz dostajemy możliwość przekicania przez cały ten poziom. Po tym levelu dostajemy, po raz kolejny, prezentację naszego giganta z wyrwanym audio z prawdziwych linii lotniczych, oraz wypisz wymaluj przeprawę naszym samolotem z jednego miejsca na drugie, prosto z poprzedniej części produkcji. I gdy wreszcie mamy nadzieję, że nie dostaniemy tego samego gówna napychanego nam do gardeł szpadlami, otrzymujemy kilkusekundowy etap gdzie wduszamy spację oraz klawisz es, by przenieść naszego monstra do zielonego kurestwa. Dopiero po tym, dostajemy prawdziwą innowację, lądujemy naszym naddźwiękowcem na środku jakiejś pustyni, a na ułamek sekundy w lewym górnym roku pojawia się napis katastrofa. I zgodnie z przewidywaniami gdy licznik do celu osiąga niemal tysiąc, ów klęska następuje. Tak więc zagadka, co się wtedy stanie. Czy a, terrorysta w końcu przejmie stery? Be, nadziejemy się na stalaktyt? Ce, kometa jebnie prosto w nasz pojazd? Czy może d, wbijemy się w niewidzialną ścianę? *prezentacja* Tak jest, w trybie liczącym się z faktami, nasz stalowy ptak po dotknięciu niewidzialnej ściany, po prostu pikuje w dół do oceanu. Rzecz jasna przed samym zderzeniem z wodą przenosimy się do kolejnej mapy, która jest wyrwana z meni głównego. Więc to jest naprawdę koniec? Skończyliśmy tam gdzie zaczęliśmy? Czy mogę już skończyć pieprzyć się z tym chujstwem? Otóż nie, bo nasz pomysłowy Dobromir ma kurwa skrzela, i swobodnie wynurza się z wody prosto na bezludną wyspę, gdzie po dotknięciu skarbu przenosi się na lotnisko, gdzie nową, już czerwoną maszyną, przy pomocy skrętu w lewo i włączeniu silników, dotyka glutowy obszar, by wreszcie skończyć se męki przerzucając się do ekranu tytułowego. Uf, tak więc został nam tylko tryb kill joy, czyli dosłownie zabijający przyjemność. Co nas czeka tutaj? Absolutnie, kurwa, nic. Bowiem ten rodzaj gry jest tak okropnie zabugowany i niegrywalny, że nie jestem pewien czy nawet sam kreator zdołał przejść pierwszy etap. Sterujemy znanym z przedostatniego trybu samolotem, i przy dystansie równym 18218, kierujemy się do celu. I właśnie sam problem jest z wyznaczeniem owego celu, gdyż nie ważne w którą stronę świata się udamy, i tak po przebyciu danej liczby metrów nagle znikąd licznik zacznie niestrudzenie rosnąć. A to lecąc na południe, a to na północ, a to na wschód, czy zachód, nadal licznik z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn będzie kiełkować. Czy ten punkt jest umieszczony w jebanym czwartym wymiarze, czy co? Nie wiem, ale moje zmysły już wystarczająco pocierpiały, więc czas się rozbić tym szmelcem. *próba po której będzie „no i wpizdu i wylądował”* Oprawa audiowizualna jest po prostu nie do opisania. I nie dlatego, że ona sama przyprawia o mdłości, choć to też, ale ze względu na to, ile rzeczy ta gra po prostu chamsko zrzyna. Wszyscy podróżujący w naszym wehikule to wykupione z graficznych banków modele, trójwymiarowy obiekt samolotu pochodzi również z innej kolekcji, jak również ten wysokiej rozdzielczości z cutscenki trybu realistycznego, zwierzęta zostały bezczelnie ukradzione z asetów juniti, a nawet sama miniatura na Steamie pochodzi z trójwymiarowego renderu z katalogu dosza. Czy pomysłodawca chciał złożyć hołd magnum opus Magestic Studios? Tak więc… co nam jeszcze pozostaje? Samouczki oraz kontrole wyklepane w pancie, kanciaste ściany mające przypominać rozwalony samolot z etapu gdzie on spadł, same ściany w samolocie wyjęte z odbytu lucyfera, oraz zwisające sople i dwuwymiarowy stalowy ptak z flapi berd. Jeśli chodzi o stronę dźwiękową również nie jest lepiej, gdyż po zaledwie kilku przeglądach w pliki projektu, możemy zauważyć, że nasz artysta nawet nie zmienił nazw danych utworów, przez co dostrzegamy czołówkę Star Warsów, Eye of The Tiger, czy wszelkie fankowe melodie ukradzione z albumów aspirujących muzyków. Prócz pożyczenia licencjonowanych kawałków mamy również odgłosy wybuchu po zesłaniu czerwonego terrorysty do piachu, oraz same odgłosy broni przyprawiające o ból zębów. Produkt zabijających radość może poszczycić się osiągnięciami w stabilności. Prócz koszmarnej detekcji kolizji, oraz przenikania przez wiele obiektów, mamy też rozprowadzone po całym ekranie przyciski blokujące kursor, które nawet go nie blokują, lecz po prostu przesuwają na chwilę na środek ekranu, absurdalne czasy ładowania, glitchujące się teksty po wejściu w pewnego jegomościa więcej niż jeden raz, oraz najbardziej popsutą rzecz w całym tym bajzlu, czyli aktywne meni w rozgrywce. W związku z tym, że gra nie posiada jakiegokolwiek systemu zapisu, zawsze gdy coś spierdolimy, możemy kliknąć klawisz escape i wybrać restart poziomu. I w większości normalnych przedstawicieli gier wideo, takie postępowanie najzwyczajniej w świecie, przerzuciłoby nas na sam początek danego levelu. Jednakże Air Control to nie jest zwykła gra. Bowiem gdy tylko wciśniemy guzik odpowiadający za rzekome powtórne wczytanie etapu, gra po prostu się resetuje, zamierając w pierwszej klatce danej mapy, zarówno w działającym trybie, jak i w meni, gdzie wszelkie ryby oraz pęcherzyki powietrza nagle zamierają w miejscu. Więc jedynym sposobem, by wyplątać się z tego programistycznego piekła, jest wyłączenie gry poprzez kombinację alt+f4 i błaganie, by następnym razem tytuł odpalił bez zarzutu. Reasumując, Air Control to wręcz podręcznikowy przykład na to, jak wyglądałby owoc miłości painta z kserokopiarką. Otoczka audiowizualna jest w większości splagiatowana, wszelkie zadania to czysty bełkot, a model jazdy, a właściwie lotu to prawdziwe piekło. I zapewne podniesie się larum, że przecież widać już na pierwszy rzut oka, że to gra zrobiona dla beki. Jednak gdyby ta gra faktycznie byłaby takim żartem wartym zakupu, to sam opis nie kłamałby w żywe oczy, a autor nie odpowiadałby szyderczo na krytykę domagających się zwrotu pieniędzy użytkowników, czy też lepszej jakości tworu. Osoba, która wykonała ten tytuł powinna być chłostowana tyle razy, ile zablokowała użytkowników i usunęła tematów na forum na Steamie, a jej palce w obu rękach powinny być powoli ucinane sekatorem, by odczuła chociaż ułamek cierpień jakie sama sporządziła w tym szambie, a gracze, którzy dotknęli się do tych diabelskich ekskrementów, powinni zostać natychmiast sterylizowani. Ta gra to taka zdrada przeciwko społeczności graczy, że żaden ludzki pierwiastek nie powinien dotykać tego czegoś nawet kijem od szczotki dla zaspokojenia ciekawości. Wolałbym włożyć sobie w oczodoły pocięte szkło, niż widzieć tą produkcję na moim dysku. Wolałbym dostać ceramiczną deską od kibla w gębę, niż kolejny raz uruchomić tą zniewagę. Wolałbym by kruki wpierdoliły moje oczy ze smakiem, by tylko nie patrzeć na tę obrazę. Właściwie, obraza to zbyt łagodne słowo, to coś to jest pizdochłapstwo. I więc tym… a wiecie co, pierdolę to, czas na oceny!Category:Transkrypty NGW (2014) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 8) Category:Transkrypty NGW (symulator)